


Icy Realization

by KittiniIsJealous



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Almost Drowning, BIG OOF, thats all - Freeform, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiniIsJealous/pseuds/KittiniIsJealous
Summary: Halt guessed he didn’t know his brother as well as he though he had.AKAWhat I imagined went down as Ferris tried to kill Halt the last time in a short one-shot.





	Icy Realization

The water was a cold shock, but Halt’s insides became colder when he realized that he could not surface. 

He clawed at the water desperately, fighting a losing battle against a person who was supposed to help him. His own flesh and blood, his family had knocked him into the icy water. 

“No.” He thought in disbelief.   
It couldn’t be like that, perhaps… maybe… it was all an accident. In just a few seconds his brother would realize that the ore holding him under the water was in the wrong place to help him resurface. 

Just a misunderstanding.

It was an accident.

Halt tried to maneuver from under it, but with growing horror the paddle moved with him. His attempt to move it was met with a painful jab against his ribs. His lungs were burning as the last air escaped them. The young prince’s chest heaved in painful bursts, searching for air.   
Finally, his mouth was subconsciously forced open, and he inhaled desperately in a plead for oxygen.   
Instead, he was met with water.   
It rushed greedily into his gaping mouth, filling his lungs within a split second.   
At that moment, Halt realised that he was drowning. It was a moment of horrible clarity to him.   
He thought he knew his brother well enough. He thought he knew Ferris wouldn’t take his petty jealousy too far.   
He thought he cared for him, like Halt cared for his brother. 

His thoughts settled; Halt guessed he didn’t know his brother as well as he thought he had.  
In that moment of sobering lucidity, he dove deeper, resentment fueling him. His lungs dug to expel the offending liquid within them, and Halt let the current carry him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this little guy, sure it made me sad but we all know that Halt’ll be ok. :,)


End file.
